Ferengi
The Ferengi are a major race in Known Space. Their "Trade Federation" can be compared in size to the Cardassian Union. The Ferengi culture prizes commerce and profit. Different Ferengi interpret this differently. They can range from stout Anarcho-Capitalists who bend over backwards to make sure that their word is their bond, to greedy and rapacious swindlers out to steal everything that's not nailed down. The Ferengi reputation has suffered badly at the hands of unscrupulous Ferengi who were liable to do anything for latium and thought nothing of cheating anyone at any time. The Ferengi often come off as shrill, nervous, angry and foul tempered. This is because they are one of the physically least imposing races in Known space. they stand about 1.5 meters tall and rarely top 55kg. The other races in the galaxy look like ugly giants to the average Ferengi. Although often stereotyped as greedy mercantilists, this is far too limited a view. The Ferengi are better than average at math - leading to an edge in hard sciences and technology. They can be enormously creative and inventive people. And many of them will indeed stay bought. Ferengi Trade Houses Or: Politics is Expensive to Do. While the Trade Federation is sort of the central government, it and the Grand Nagus have about the influence over the average Trading House that the Klingon Emperor has overt the average Klingon House. It can vary greatly. Speaking of "The Ferengi" as a united political unit is usually a misnomer. They are not united in anything but a love of profit. One house can be selling to you and at the same time sell to your foes. Another might not sell to you are all and be out to slit your throat. Ferengi have the attitude that fighting a war is bad for business. And they never do things that are bad for business. Fighting in a war is unprofitable, selling to those fighting a war is fine. So they bend over backward to not take sides, or start conflicts. Their own histories (30 slips latinum from Great River House) do not mention them ever fighting a war since they came to the stars. They do admit to getting embroiled in several wars, which cost them profit, but never as willing participants. Ferengi will pretty much work under or with any government where they can make a profit. There are Federation Ferengi, Klingon Ferengi and so forth, but they are still part of the Ferengi Trade Federation. The Rules of Acquisition For the Ferengi the Rules of Acquisition are something between the Holy Bible, the Constitution and a stereo manual. It is the defining document of their culture. They frequently quote it. Quark defined it as: Every Ferengi business transaction is governed by 285 rules of acquisition to insure a fair and honest deal for all parties concerned... well most of them anyway "He goes to the Rules of Acquisition. Unabridged and fully annotated, with all 47 commentaries, all 900 major and minor judgments, all 10,000 considered opinions. There's a rule for every conceivable situation." Generally Known Rules: *1 Once you have their money, you never give it back. *3 Never spend more for an acquisition than you have to. *6 Never allow family to stand in the way of opportunity. *7 Keep your ears open. *9 Opportunity plus instinct equals profit. *10 Greed is eternal. *16 A deal is a deal. *17 A contract is a contract is a contract ... but only between Ferengi. *18 A Ferengi without profit is no Ferengi at all. *21 Never place friendship above profit. *22 A wise man can hear profit in the wind. *23 Nothing is more important than your health ... except for your money. *31 Never make fun of a Ferengi's mother. *33 It never hurts to suck up to the boss. *34 War is good for business *35 Peace is good for business. *45 Expand or die. *47 Never trust a man wearing a better suit than your own. *48 The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife. *57 Good customers are as rare as latinum. Treasure them. *58 There is no substitute for success. *59 Free advice is seldom cheap. *62 The riskier the road, the greater the profit. *74 Knowledge equals profit. *75 Home is where the heart is, but the stars are made of latinum. *76 Every once in a while, declare peace. It confuses the hell out of your enemies. *94 Females and finances don't mix. *98 Every man has his price. *102 Nature decays, but latinum lasts forever. *103 Sleep can interfere with... *109 Dignity and an empty sack is worth the sack. *111 Treat people in your debt like family ... exploit them. *112 Never have sex with the boss's sister. *125 You can't make a deal if you're dead. *139 Wives serve, brothers inherit. *168 Whisper your way to success. *190 Hear all, trust nothing. *194 It's always good to know about new customers before they walk in your door. *203 New customers are like razor-toothed gree-worms. They can be succulent, but sometimes they bite back. *208 Sometimes the only thing more dangerous than a question is an answer. *211 Employees are the rungs on the ladder of success. Don't hesitate to step on them. *214 Never begin a negotiation on an empty stomach. *217 You can't free a fish from water. *223 (incomplete, but presumably concerned the relationship between "keeping busy" and "being successful") *229 Latinum lasts longer than lust. *239 Never be afraid to mislabel a product *263 Never allow doubt to tarnish your lust for latinum. *285 No good deed ever goes unpunished. *Unknown: A man is only worth the sum of his possessions. *The Unwritten Rule: "When no appropriate rule applies... make one up." Stages of Acquisition In addition to the Rules, Ferengi recognize five Stages of Acquisition # Infatuation: An unreasoning love or attraction … "I want it." # Justification: Moral excuse used to explain … "I must have it!" # Appropriation: To take to one's self in exclusion of others … "IT'S MINE AT LAST!" # Obsession: A compulsive or irrational preoccupation … "My Precious!" # Resale: The action of selling something previously bought … "Make me an offer." The Ozian Scale Ferengi Houses get treated as they treat. A general scale from 1 to 20. 1 being shoot on sight, 20 being old friend that gets much accommodation. The more a given Ferengi assumes, or double deals the lower their score. The more they ask and deal fairly the higher the score. Koc was the first to ask the right questions and he scores the other Ferengi. A Ferengi can win the game. It isn't even hard. Ferengi Houses in Epiphany Trek House Ack *'Main Alliance:' Themselves *'Political View:' gimme, Gimme, Gimme! *'Main Contact:' Ack *'Allies:' None known *'Rivals:' Everyone else. *'Planet:' Ferenginar a hand full of ships. *'Notes:' An average Ferengi house wise enough to not screw itself over. "Honest profit does not bite your ass". That should be in the Rules of Acquisition. House Auk *'Main Alliance:' None *'Political View:' Show me the Money *'Main Contact:' Auk *'Allies:' None, and fewer than he had. *'Rivals:' Recurrently on the wrong side of Admiral Hailey. Not a good place to be. *'Planet:' Ferenginar *'Notes:' Orion ship, mixed crew. Due to dealing with Admiral Hailey he will be starting out at a 6. He was the owner of record of Molmagh, an acquisition he is regretting because all the good stuff belongs to House Javos by Klingon law. As it stands he will be lucky to break even. When he got the terraforming bill from Starfleet his lobes turned white. He signed the planet over forthwith. Poorer and hopefully wiser. House Bonc *'Main Alliance:' Themselves *'Political View:' A profit a day keeps the taxman away. *'Main Contact:' Cord *'Allies:' United Services *'Rivals:' Everyone else. *'Planet:' Ferenginar a hand full of ships. *'Notes:' They score a 14 on the Ozain treatment scale. They don't get charged for air, and docking fees will not take your breath away. House Cazz *'Main Alliance:' Orion *'Political View:' What the Orions tell them *'Main Contact:' Coldor, the guy holding the leash *'Allies:' House Caven, Orion *'Rivals:' Everyone else *'Planet:' Ferenginar, Nar *'Notes:' Ferengi dumb edition, they are at this point owned lock stock and barrel by the Orions of Nar. They played fast and loose and stupid in the trade war and lost big time. Scoring 4 on the Oz Scale. House Darf *'Main Alliance:' They hold no alliances. *'Political View:' Or political views. *'Main Contact:' Rik At Renaissance Station *'Allies:' Koc, Grand Pooba of Finance, Oz *'Rivals:' None official *'Planet:' Ferenginar *'Notes:' 19 on the Oz scale. Smart Ferengi. they are one of the few Ferengi houses to keep an office at Renaissance Station, or that can afford to. House Ennee *'Main Alliance:' Youn *'Political View:' Youn are wonderful. *'Main Contact:' Dir *'Allies:' Who the Youn tell them *'Rivals:' Orions. *'Planet:' Ferenginar, Tilayoun *'Notes:' Another house that got too embroiled in the Youn-Orion trade war. This time on the Youn side. They score a whopping 5 on the Oz scale. House Ferg *'Main Alliance:' None *'Political View:' Likewise *'Main Contact:' Ferg *'Allies:' None *'Rivals:' None *'Planet:' Ferenginar *'Notes:' Single ship up and coming, Plentiful Goods at Reasonable prices. They score a 17 on the Ox scale. They have done Starfleet a well paid solid. Hence the scope. House Morono *'Race:' Ferengi *'Main Alliance:' Themselves *'Political View:' gimme, Gimme, Gimme! *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Youn, Orion *'Rivals:' house Davan United Services, Lawful organizations *'Planet:' Ferenginar, branch office on Youn *'Notes:' Typical Ferengi stupid version - would rather steal a nickle than earn a buck. Technical Solutions of Ferenginar *'Race:' Ferengi *'Main Alliance:' Ferengi Trade Federation *'Political View:' do unto others and then split *'Main Contact:' TSoF, Ferenginar *'Allies:' limited commerce with house Hamilcar *'Rivals:' United Services, Lawful organizations *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Hired by the Ferengi government to disrupt the growth of Far Sector they operate as back stabbing saboteurs in secret and through mercenaries. United Services, Inc *'Race:' Ferengi *'Main Alliance:' Ferengi Trade Association, Anyone with Latinum *'Political View:' Make a profit and don't hand me that crap! *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' The Youn and STB 600 Almost everyone who like legitimate business *'Rivals:' Pirates, orions, thugs and stupid Ferengi *'Planet:' *'Notes:' A rational Business organization - dedicated to providing goods and services for maximum profit and customer satisfaction - drives hard but fair bargains House X *'Main Alliance:' *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' Ferenginar *'Notes:' Ferengi Ships Category:Races Category:Political Units Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Unfinished Articles